Love Denied
by fullmoonmarauders
Summary: Just when she thought she had her life figured out, an unexpected incident forces Tris to reconsider her decisions. She also realizes that the world she grew up in is full of dangers. So would she be able to make the right choice in the midst of all the chaos? A Tris/Uriah story. R&R.


_**Author's note**__: This is an AU story. While reading the Divergent series, I found myself getting attached to Uriah's character. And even though I enjoy Four and Tris as a couple, I felt myself wishing for some Uriah/Tris action in Allegiant. Sadly there was none. Also, I could not find a decent enough Triah fanfiction. So I decided to write one myself. But I'm fairly warning you all, I have never attempted a hand at writing before. This is my first ever fanfiction. And English isn't my first language. So for all I know I may suck at it. But here it is nonetheless. I repeat this is a Uriah/Tris story. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Divergent, and I'm not making any kind of money from this. It's just me fulfilling one of my whims._

* * *

I pull my jacket closer to me as the cold wind pick up its pace. Someone had lit up a small fire when we got here, but it is not enough to keep us warm at this hour. Though, it might not have been an issue if we were not on a fifteen story high building's roof. It must be close to midnight by now. I check my watch, 11:40. Suddenly I hear laughter around me, and I'm snapped back to reality. I look at the people surrounding me.

We are sitting in a circle. By 'we' I mean the dauntless initiates of this year and some of the dauntless a year older than us. _Not again!_ I mentally slap and correct myself. I keep forgetting that we are no longer initiates. We gave our third and final initiation test yesterday, and here we are now. Members of Dauntless, we finally belong here, all those who made it through the test that is. So we had decided to gather here tonight and enjoy ourselves now that the constant stress and fear about making it through the initiation is behind us. It was only supposed to be us initiates, but then the news spread around and some other dauntless decided to join in this little victory party.

Christina is sitting next to me on my right side, holding Will's hand who is sitting next to her. These two have been spending a lot of time together lately. But when I ask Christina anything about it, she just gives me a vague answer and changes the topic. So far I've only gathered that it's not official, that they are still 'testing the water'. So I've stopped poking her for more details. I guess she'll tell me herself when she feels like it. Although I'm not sure why they are even trying to deny it. I mean I was right there when they had kissed after our results were displayed. I just shake my head and look to my left. On my left is Uriah, who right now is laughing at something that Lynn sitting next to him whispered in his ear. Next to Lynn, Marlene is rolling her eyes at their antics. The rest of the initiates from our year are seated in the circle too. Peter right now is talking to a guy named Clint, who is here with his 4 other friends- Faye, Zack, Nancy, and Bill.

The other dauntless are scattered on the roof in groups with their friends, including Tobias. He is standing with Zeke and Shauna, all three of them laughing at something right now. He must have felt my stare on him, because all of sudden he looks directly at me. I feel the color rising to my cheeks; he caught me staring at him. _Damn._ But he just smiles at me and holds my gaze. I'm still staring at him when I feel someone nudging me, quite insistently I must add, and I'm forced to look away. It's Christina. She's smirking at me.

"What?" I snap, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing. It's your turn." she replies. Then adds a little too sweetly, "But I am sure we all can wait. Wouldn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds romancing with your eyes now, would we?"

I scowl at her, and give her a playful push. Then I look at the bottle in the centre, and sure enough it's pointing at me. Truth and Dare, that's the game we all have been playing for the past half hour or so. But the Dauntless play it a little differently. It's only dare here. No truth. Obviously.

"Okay then. What do I have to do?" I ask. Everyone around me starts talking among themselves trying to come up with a dare for me. Then, the girl an year elder to me, Faye, shouts, "Quiet everyone." And the buzzing around me dies. She then looks at me and smiles wickedly, which makes me feel a little nervous inside, though I'd never admit it out loud.

"We've decided to go a little easy on you. Since it's late and I'm sure everyone wants to head back to the pit, we've kept it short and simple." she pauses. The nervousness in me builds, _this can't be good_. My eyes flick over to Tobias. He is not talking anymore, and it's then I realize that none of them are. A hush has fallen on the roof. Everyone is looking towards us. I guess everybody wants to see whether the top ranked initiate has really got it in her to do what she's asked. _Great_. Faye then finally continues, "You only have to kiss someone from this circle. That's all."

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded. I'm not sure I heard her right.

"Kiss. You've to kiss someone from this circle Tris. And you're done with your dare." Faye repeats, seeming pleased with herself. And at that moment I wish for the earth to open up and swallow me whole.

* * *

_**A/N: **__This was short, I know. But this was just the beginning. Hopefully the upcoming chapters will be longer. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would love to know your thoughts, so please be a dear and tell me how it was.  
Also, the truth and dare idea came to me before I looked up any fanfictions for Divergent. But I now realize that it is kind of overused here. So I apologize for using it too. But it's just to set up the story. I won't be dragging it._

_Lastly, I don't know where the story is heading at the moment. I'll be probably making it up as I go. I can't say anything regarding updates either. All depends on inspiration, I guess. Reviews will certainly help. Let's hope for the best. xx_


End file.
